capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Jill Valentine
]] Jill Valentine is a character in the Resident Evil series of survival horror games. She is one of the most prominent characters in the franchise, appearing in other Capcom games in the form of a cameo or a crossover appearance. Jill was one of the protagonists in the original Resident Evil, where she was introduced as a member of the Special Tactics And Rescue Service, part of the unit's Alpha Team. She was in charge of rear security and specializes in bomb disposal (an ability she acquired as a Delta Force operative). She returned as the protagonist in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, where she was no longer a member of S.T.A.R.S., merely a citizen trying to survive the viral outbreak in Raccoon City. She has been played by Inezh in the original Resident Evil, voiced by Catherine Disher in Resident Evil 3, Heidi Anderson in the GameCube version of the original game, and Tara Platt in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles for the Wii, and was motion captured and voiced by Patrica Ja Lee in Resident Evil 5. History Jill Valentine made her first appearance as one of the two selectable protagonists in the original Resident Evil along with Chris Redfield. The premise of the first game revolves around Alpha Team's attempt to escape a zombie-infested mansion. Jill's version of the game differs from Chris' in terms of difficulty. In addition to having a higher carrying capacity than Chris, Jill is also given the benefit of a lockpicking tool that allows her to unlock simple locks (Jill is referred as the "master of unlocking" in the original version of the first game), as well as a grenade launcher. However, she cannot take as much damage as Chris. Jill's partner in the game is Barry Burton, Alpha Team's weapons expert. Barry helps Jill out several times, sometimes rescuing her from peril. Jill returned as the sole protagonist in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. Set during a time period that overlaps with the events of Resident Evil 2, the game depicts Jill's attempt to escape zombie-infested Raccoon City. During the game, she is hunted down by the Nemesis, the Umbrella Corporation's newest B.O.W., sent to eliminate the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members due to their knowledge of the Mansion Incident in the first game. Along the way, she teams up with a U.B.C.S. mercenary named Carlos Oliveira, who serves as Jill's partner character in the game. Ultimately, Jill and Carlos manage to escape from Raccoon City (either by themselves or with Barry's help, depending on the ending), moments before its destruction. In Jill's epilogue in the game, she is seeking to reunite with Chris, but to no avail. In Resident Evil Code: Veronica, it is mentioned that she has joined an anti-Umbrella group. In 2003, five years after the mansion incident Jill and Chris led a group of soildiers to a secret Umbrella base in Russia, It was there that they destroyed Umbrella's new bio weapon the T.A.L.O.S project and by doing so finally brought about the collapse of the evil corporation. Three years later, Jill and Chris, now members of the B.S.A.A., tracked down the former head of Umbrella Ozwell E. Spencer. However, upon arriving at his estate, they found Spencer dead and their arch enemy Albert Wesker standing over the body. A fight ensued but despite their battle prowess and experience, Jill and Chris were no match for Wesker's super human abilities. The fight took a tragic turn when Wesker, about to kill Chris, was selflessly tackled by Jill and the two of them went out of the window and plummeted down a cliff. The B.S.A.A. launched an official investigation to look for Jill's body, but it was never found. The B.S.A.A then officially pronounced Jill dead. In reality, both Wesker and Jill survived the fall. Jill was badly hurt and unconscious, and Wesker took her with the intent of using her as the first test subject for Uroboros as an act of revenge. Jill was then placed into a cryogenic sleep for two years. This caused Jill's hair follicles and skin pigmentation to lose its color. During her cryogenic sleep, Wesker noticed an abnormality in her body. The T-virus infection she got within Raccoon City was not actually cured, but lying dormant within her all these years. This caused her body to build an immunity to the virus. This enabled Wesker to finally perfect Uroboros, and he used the antibodies in Jill's body to offset the deadly Progenitor flowers. Jill, who had reviled Bio-Weapons and devoted her life to destroying them, was now ironically being used to create the most powerful Bio-Weapon of all. Because of her high resistance rate to the virus and due to the fact she had "pure unadulterated antibodies", Wesker was no longer able to use Jill as the first test subject for Uroboros. So, he used her in a different way. Wesker attached a device to Jill's chest which adminstered the drug P-30 into her system. This made Jill lose her free will and become completely controlled by Wesker, aware but powerless to act. P-30 would wear off quickly, so Wesker had this device attached to her chest, so that it could adminster the drug at regular intervals. In 2009, Chris Redfield went to Africa, after teaming up with new partner Sheva Alomar. They began to explore the African village Kijuju. It soon became apparent to Chris that the people there were infected with Las Plagas. Chris tried to track down Ricardo Irving, and was aided by a shrouded female. Eventually Chris came face to face with Wesker once again, and Wesker revealed the masked woman to be none other than Jill herself. A fight then broke out, two on two, Wesker and Jill vs. Chris and Sheva. However, Jill began to resist the control after Chris pleaded with her continually. It was then through a great strength of will that Jill was able to reveal the device on her chest. Chris and Sheva were eventually able to overpower Jill long enough to remove the device, restoring Jill to her former self. Jill then aided Chris and Sheva by informing them of a way to hurt Wesker, and then finally at the end appearing in a Helicopter with fellow B.S.A.A agent Josh, saving Chris and Sheva from a volcano. She then supplied the duo with two rocket launchers to finally destroy Wesker. Jill along with Chris, Sheva and Josh flew to safety, leaving the nightmare behind them. Other Appearances Jill has also, much to the delight of fans, appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Oddly enough, at some points during her matches, she is aided in battle by crows, flaming zombies and cerberus dogs, whereas in the RE games, they are her enemies. Jill has been confirmed to be a DLC character for Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds in her "Battle Suit" from Resident Evil 5. A code to download Jill and the Marvel character Shuma-Gorath for free is included in Gamestop's Special Edition bundle. Jill, Carlos and Nemesis all appear trapped in a cartoon version of Raccoon City in Under The Skin. Chun-Li, at one point in the game Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix, cosplays as Jill, complete with grenade launcher. This is technically not an actual appearance, though. Jill's likeness appears in the game We Love Golf! as an unlockable cosplay outfit for Yuki. Gallery Image:REJill.png|''Resident Evil'' Image:REJillSpecialOutfit.png|''Resident Evil'' Special Costume Image:RE3JillValentine.png|''Resident Evil 3'' Image:RE3JillSpecialOutfit.png|''Resident Evil 3'' Special Costume Image:MarCap2Jill.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' by Bengus Image:MarCap2JillB.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:SNKCapCardFighters2Jill.png|''SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters 2'' Image:REUCJill.png|''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' Image:REUCJill2.png|''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' Image:BioPachislotJill.png|''Biohazard Pachislot'' Image:RE5JillBSAA.png|''Resident Evil 5'' Image:JillBattleSuit.png|''Resident Evil 5'' Image:MarCap2JillUDON.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' by Joe Vriens Image:RE5GoldJill.png|''Resident Evil 5: Gold Edition'' Image:RE5GoldJill2.png|''Resident Evil 5: Gold Edition'' Image:REUCChris&Jill.png|With Chris in The Umbrella Chronicles Jill Marvel vs Capcom 3.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Characters